<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thinking too much by vommitkiddo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190080">thinking too much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vommitkiddo/pseuds/vommitkiddo'>vommitkiddo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Going Ult, Multi, Trans Female Character, Ultimate June Egbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vommitkiddo/pseuds/vommitkiddo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>june goes ult and has a horrible time thank you very much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope, John Egbert/Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thinking too much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been nice. Peaceful even.</p><p>You've been growing your hair out, and it’s down to your ass. You've sworn off ever cutting it again. Terezi yanks on it and calls you Rapunzel, and you smother her in kisses in retaliation.</p><p>You don't leave the house a lot, just kind of sit around in the garden. Terezi and Vriska go to concerts sometimes. You don't really mind. You like sitting in the garden, the wind in your hair. You feel whole. You feel free.</p><p>It's a constant state of calm. Sometimes, people knock on your door, and it occurs to you it’s a choice of talking to them or not, and it's all your own.</p><p>You look out the window as Terezi slumbers and Vriska combs her fingers through your hair, making these weird guttural noises that you’d love to die to.</p><p class="vriska">AG: youre quieter than usual, b8be
</p>
<p class="john">EB: 1 dunno, 1m just so p34c3ful!
</p>
<p class="john">EB: 4ll 1 w4nt to do 1s s1t 1n th3 g4rd3n 4nd look 4t th3 flow3rs
</p>
<p class="john">EB: 1v3 n3v3r f3lt so fr33</p><p>She shifts, wrapping her bony arms loosely around your shoulders, burying her nose in your hair and taking a big, obnoxious inhale. You snort and kick your legs as she tightens her grip, not letting you go as you yell. Terezi grunts, then kicks you in the ribs.</p><p class="terezi">GC: SHUT TH3 FUCK UP, LOS3RS
</p>
<p class="vriska">AG: never!!</p><p>You laugh with them, and you almost dont notice the wind blowing from your mouth.<br/>‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’</p><p class="vriska">AG: cmooooooooon juney!!!!!!
</p>
<p class="terezi">GC: Y34H, 1TLL B3 FUN!!!</p><p>Your girlfriends have been poking and prodding at you for a week to go to this party with them. You don't want to tell them the reason you don't want to go are these racing thoughts you've been having lately, like a million tiny voices informing you of everything, even the things you don't want to know.</p><p class="john">EB: 1ll b3 f1n3 hon, 1 prom1s3
</p>
<p class="john">EB: br1ng m3 b4ck som3 mozz3r3ll4 st1cks, ok4y?
</p>
<p class="vriska">AG: ok888888888y</p><p>They stomp out the door, jostling and cackling as they head out, and you immediately pop a tylenol. Your head throbs, thoughts racing around in your head. Your brain feels too large, and you’re choking on memories you never thought you remembered. Your lungs feel like a tornado, and wind spills from your mouth like water.</p><p>Your shaky hand reaches for your phone. You're all out sobbing now, the thoughts in your head tangling into each other, your feet slowly lifting off the ground of their own accord.</p><p class="john">EB: vr1 sk4

Please pick up please pick up.

</p>
<p class="john">EB: vr1sk4 pl34s3
</p>
<p class="vriska">AG: what? Finally want to j8in in on the festivities?
</p>
<p class="vriska">AG: junebug?
</p>
<p class="john">EB: my h34d
</p>
<p class="john">EB: hurts so b4d
</p>
<p class="john">EB: c4nt stop th1nk1ng
</p>
<p class="john">EB: 1
</p>
<p class="john">EB: 1 r3m3mb3r
</p>
<p class="john">EB: 1 c4nt stop r34l1z1ng
</p>
<p class="vriska">AG: are you ok8y??????!!!!!!
</p>
<p class="vriska">AG: JUNE??????
EB: 1 llov3 y ou</p><p>ectoBiologist has ceased pestering arachnidsGrip!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>